shadowrun_azaniafandomcom-20200214-history
A brief history
Azanian History 2010s-2075 2010s - Death and Despair 2011 - VITAS plague decimates African continent. 2011 - Awakening. South African state, divided by ethnic and racial unrest, as well as the need for healthcare, falls into turmoil, riot police needed to restore order. 2011 - Magic and the emergence of paracritters cause distrust and division in South African society, many old tribes turn towards old ways, further splintering South African unity. 2011 - Unexplainted Genetic Expression occurs. Many native Zulu give birth to elves, other ethnic groups experience smaller amount of elven and dwarf births. South African nation rocked by riots and persecution, military presence required to restore order. 2012 - South Africa experiences unusual climate shifts, encouraging turmoil. 2014 - Mujaji awakens, makes her home atop the Table mountain. Local tribes begin to revere her as a deity-like figure, particularly the Xhosa. Zulu are antagonised by her wishes to aid the Xhosa, denounce her as an abomination and a demon. 2017 - South African Nation slowly stabilizes after nearly 6 years of unrest and death, it's infrastructure and industrial capability strongly reduced. Rest of Africa slowly crumbling as other nations try to stabilize. 2017 - News of the Great Ghost Dance reach South Africa. Tribal prophets speak of a great change, unsettling the populace. 2017 - Weather patterns shift, further changing the South African nature, encouraging verdant growth in the South of the country and the drying up of the North, which would lead to many conflicts in the coming years. Migration from the North towards the South floods the cities with people. Poverty, disease and hunger plague the newly built slumtowns. 2019 - First successful cyberlimb encourages scientists to begin research in cybernetics and robotics. 2020s - The Years of Chaos 2021 - Goblinization. Fresh riots and persecutions once more rock South Africa, particularly tribal areas. South African military experiences turmoil in it's ranks. Orks and trolls persocuted, safeguarded only by local tribes and government facilities. 2022 - VITAS 2 epidemic kills much of Africa's population for the second time. South African tribes, experiencing significantly smaller amounts of infection, revere Mujaji and various spirits as their saviours and protectors. 2025 - South African state slowly stabilizes, the wounds of the recent past healing. Many old enmities are resolved and the process of rebuillding begins. 2027 - Fusion power becomes a reality. South Africa attempts to experiment with the technology. 2029 - The Crash. Namibia, Botswana, South Africa, Zimbabwe and Mozambique fall into fresh turmoil. Chaos erupts and riots begin again. 2030 - Namibian communist coup, Botswana manages to stabilize, Zimbabwe and Mozambique pushed to breaking point. 2030 - South Africa manages to stabilize in the wake of nation-wide riots by it's utilizing military forces. A majority of the population still angry, protests still common. Businesses and the wealthy flee the country. 2030s - The End of South Africa 2031 - Namibian state fails, splinters and divides. Botswana soon follows, to be partially absorbed by South Africa. Fighting erupts between South Africa and Angola for Namibian diamond mines. 2032 - Zimbabwe and Mozambique fail, and are absorbed by South Africa, some parts becoming tribal territories. 2032 - Angolan-South African conflict ends. South Africa claims lower half of Namibian territories, Angola absorbs the rest. 2033 - South African unemployment reaches highest amount in history. More than 60% unemployed. Conscription enacted. 2034 - South African president establishes nation-wide martial law after riots begin. Allegations of racism and ethnic targeting encourage turmoil. 2035 - South Africa splinters into Oranje-Vrystaat, Cape Republic, Trans-Swazi Federation and the Zulu nation. 2039 - Following years of skirmishes, terrorism and rising tensions, wars erupt between the four states during the Night of Rage. Elven terrorists destroy Oranje-Vrystaat landmarks in Bloemfontein; in retaliation, Oranje-Vrystaat troops attack Trans-Swazi federation and the Zulu Nation. Peace talks break down immediately. Cape Republic prime minister assassinated by car bomb. Brutality and violence reign in South Africa for nearly two months. 2039 - Leaders of the four states begin peace talks, which eventually lead to a truce, the weary population supports peace and efforts are made to settle conflicts. 2040 - Creation of the Azanian Federation. Following almost nine months of diplomatic negotiation and attempting to unite all the peoples of South Africa under one banner, the Azanian federation is formed. Surprisingly, the people of Azania approve and support for the new government grows, resulting in the highest approval ratings in the history of South Africa. 2040s - The Rise of Azania 2041 - The prime minister, Nils Van Niekerk, calls for industrial and scientific renewal. Immigration, birth rate, investment rate rise for the first time in 12 years, many corporations begin to establish headquarters and affiliates. DeBeers corporation expands diamond mining interests, becoming the largest South African corporation. New diamond mines fuel a rapid rise of Azanian economy, in addition to restoring the dikote industry. 2042 - Government rebuilds the Azanian military from the ground up. Focus is placed on mobility and adaptation to the changing environment. Adepts become common in the ranks. Despite this, the Azanian military receives scarce funding and is reduced to a smaller size. 2044 - Azania regains pre-Awakening economic stability and soon surpasses it. 2046 - Robben Island prison established to cope with increasing crime. Nils Van Niekerk re-elected for a second term. 2047 - The Great Crime Wave. Severe spike in crime and violence throughout the year. Azanian authorities respond in force, but unable to contain resurgence of piracy, smuggling, prostitution, drugs and more. Cape Town achieves highest murder rate in the world before military crackdown. 2048 - Universal Omnitech becomes second largest corporation in South Africa, a thriving biotech industry forms. Azanian economy rising continuously for almost 4 years and continues to. 2049 - Crime continues to rise after stabilization, Cape Town, nevertheless, reinvents itself as a tourist hotspot. Military offers tourists and corporations safety. 2049 - First large-scale uses of mercenaries by corporations to protect assets against Angolan incursions and tribes of the Congo. 2050s - Building the Future 2051 - Bioware hits the public market. Azania at the forefront of technology for the first time in decades as Universal Omnitech introduces Azanian-made bioware. 2052 - Soaring birth rates, immigration and industrialization. Cape Town begins to expand, forming a vast metropolis around itself in the coming 20 years, it's crime drifting outwards from the main city complex, encouraging tourism. 2053- Hestaby appears. Greater activity from Mujaji and her shamans, coinciding with Hestaby's appearance, suggests communication or foreknowledge. 2055 - Universal brotherhood chapters in Azania shut down. Resistance from few members and insect spirits met with brutal police violence. Almost all members die in the ensuing violence, bug spirits contained with difficulty. Zulu Nation shamans and mages emerge from the jungle to aid the Azanian regular forces. Government begins enlisting mages in the military and police forces. 2056 - The Two Spear Clash. Zulu Nation in turmoil as elven radicals attempt to sieze power, resulting in excessive use of spirits and magic. Elven radicals defeated, but remain active in the shadows until present day. Mana storm occurs over Zulu Nation, resulting in widespread devestation in several regions that takes almost 10 years to heal. 2058 - Year of the Dragon. Mujaji's shamans come down from the Table mountain to enter peaceful negotiations with the Azanian government. Mujaji's advice leads to a tightening of environmental laws. Despite this, corporate presence increases further, and Mujaji enters Cape Town politics, as well as Azanian politics, officially, a translator or shaman occasionally coming to offer the Azanian government advice. 2059 - Year of Azania. In the midst of a corporate war, Azania establishes it's largest fusion power plants. Bioware and biotech reaches new heights, with Azania becoming world-famous for it's biotechnology. Genetech research laboratories open. Crime falls for the first time in nearly 10 years. A program of urban renewal reforms much of Cape Town, Pretoria, Durban and what would become New Hlobane. 2060s - A Land Newly Divided 2061 - Year of the Comet. Zulu shamans read omens in the sighting Halley's comet, predicting a great turmoil. Azania soon suffers a SURGE epidemic, leading to turmoil and increased support for radical metahuman and human purist groups. Azania begins to divide itself once more. 2061 - DeBeers merges with Universal Omnitech. Orichalcum rush begins, further strengthening the Azanian industry and resulting in the exploitation of many incredibly large deposits, which would later be abandoned once the orichalcum ran out. 2062 - Nils Van Niekerk, former Prime Minister, and his family assassinated by Elven Zulu radicals. Oranje-Vrystaat, his home state, furious. Policlubs begin achieving higher membership rates. Crime rises. 2062 - Xhosa leaders Bantu Dzana and Lindiwe Mbatha are dragged from their car while on the way to the parliament by Zulu radicals and brutally killed. Tensions between the Xhosa and the Zulu begin to rise. 2063 - Year of Blood. Zulu radicals rise to power in the Zulu Nation. Groups around the country spring up, advocating for Elven and Zulu supremacy as groups for Human and Dutch or Xhosa supremacy rise as well. Prime minister Asanda Ndlela calls for calm, only to be attacked with a machete at the conference by a Zulu radical, surviving despite horrendous injury. Violent clashes throughout Azania. Azanian military restores order after 4 months of violence. 2064 - Matrix Crash 2.0. Tensions erupt into violence as industry shuts down and country is thrown into disarray, the protected Zulu nation striking out against other nations and Xhosa communities. The Oranje-Vrystaat and Cape Republic attempt to contain the Zulu threat, but their weakened and disorganized militaries score few victories. Trans-Swazi radicals carry out terrorist acts in the Zulu nation. Industry output and economic stability plummets. Total chaos in Azania as technomancers emerge. 2065 - Azanians restore peace and rebuild industrial capability in the wake of the Matrix Crash. Many people travel to large cities, displaced by war. Zulutown in Cape Town is created by refugees. 2066 - Fresh violence from radical Human supremacists sparks riots after the killing of a young Zulu boy. Government thrown into chaos as Zulu politicians leave the parliament. In desperation, concessions are made and the Zulu Nation expands. Violence halted after almost a month of demonstrations. 2070 - Technomancers are hunted across Azania as the government passes the Registration Act, requiring all technomancers to sign and be monitored by the Azanian government. 2070s - Corporate Domain 2071 - Wireless infrastructure becomes integrated into a majority of Azania, with only the arid north and border regions disconnected from the grid. 2072 - Azanian athletes achieve top marks in Olympic games in Denver. Azania experiences resurging crime. Cape Town expanded to cover it's entire metropolitan area, rapid expansions continuing. Border clashes between Angola and Azania force Azania to concentrate troops at the border. Mujaji aids in attempting to reduce crime in Cape Town. 2073 - A radical technomancer terrorist , Francis Meijer, forces a black out of the Cape Town grid. A night of violence against follows as supremacists clash in the streets of Cape Town. Violence escalates over following weeks, leading to riots and violent clashes. After a UCAS diplomat is shot in Cape Town and government discontent leads to a total shutdown, Prime Minister Keith Pietersen, signs the Joint Military Act, increasing the Azanian military and absorbing corporate and mercenary forces. Newly-created military units, using violent and brutal tactics, manage to force the crime rate to plummet. Angola defeated in conflict when Assegai units butcher the communist Angolan commanders and DeBeers corporate forces push soldiers back into Angola. 2074 - Crime rate drops on Cape Town waterfront for the first time in nearly five years. Crime rates in Cape Town central districts reach sub-standard world rates after almost a full year of using military units as police. Crime rates do not rise after military units are withdrawn and replaced with police and corporate security. Tourism soars and the Azanian economy begins to improve. 2075 - Kieth Pietersen steps down from office as Elize Schoeman becomes the 7th Prime Minister of Azania. 2075 - Present day.